


A Mister is as good as a Miss

by OrphisTheDragon



Series: GanLink - Verse [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Ganondorf (mentioned) - Freeform, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), M/M, Time talking about his husband, Twi is confused, rest happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphisTheDragon/pseuds/OrphisTheDragon
Summary: And with that Warriors immediately knew what Time meant. It was a bit embarrassing for him not realizing it sooner. That the ring was on the left hand should have told Warriors that instantly but it took the few words from Time to find it out.Laughing for Time happily, Warriors inspected the golden ring on Time's hand and was happy that Time had found the love of his life. "Well, look at that! The old man is hitched!" Warriors grinned widely.Time laughed at Warriors' excitement."Yeah, I got a mister."
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Time (Linked Universe)/Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda)
Series: GanLink - Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	A Mister is as good as a Miss

After a hard day full of fighting the Links had decided to set up a camp earlier than they normally would do. All of them were tired so nobody complained about not walking as much as yesterday and everybody was glad that they could remove their armor or other heavy stuff that they carried over the day.

"This armor is a bit much sometimes," Warriors said, rolling both of his hurting shoulders, while looking at the armor piece. He was relieved that he could stop wearing his armor for today.

"Even without armor, these layers are too much!" Legend replied, removing his red tunic with a grim look on his face. He didn't really knew why he had so many layers. It only got unnecessarily hot and they weren't even in a cold region yet so it was just stupid to wear it.

While Warriors and Legend complained, Twilight had no problem wearing his outfit. The chain mail that he wore wasn't too heavy for him and it was safer wearing it then if he didn't. "Is it really that heavy?" he wondered, not believing that he really was that much stronger than the others had problems with the heaviness of their outfit but he didn't.

Hyrule and Wind were in charge of the campfire, currently carrying the wood for the fire as they were listening to Warriors' and Legend's complains about their armor.  
Wind was glad that he didn't wear too heavy stuff like some of the others and for him being fast and nimble was better than wearing an armor, Wind told Hyrule exactly that.

Hyrule, confused by Wind's statement said to him: "The other day you were saying how cool it looked."

"Well, time's change."

"And how Time is changing," interrupted Legend their conversation with a snicker, then he saw the ring on the Hero of Time's finger as he removed his golden gauntlets. "Never thought of you as an accessory type, old man," Legend pointed at Time's left hand, "so what kind of magical ring is that?”

Time smiled as he looked down at the golden ring, thinking about the best day of his life, about red hair blowing in the wind, about a smile that would always calm him should he see it. "Ah well, this is the most valuable item I have in my possession," Time spoke softly, remembering the vows that they have taken. "It's powerful magic," he then whispered, hoping that the promise of a forever will be true.

The other Links listened curiously to Time's talking, it didn't happen every day that the old man would tell them something about himself that was so personal. "Well... It's not magic as you know it," he said proudly, his smile bigger, "but it does represent something far greater."

And with that Warriors immediately knew what Time meant. It was a bit embarrassing for him not realizing it sooner. That the ring was on the left hand should have told Warriors that instantly but it took the few words from Time to find it out.  
Laughing for Time happily, Warriors inspected the golden ring on Time's hand and was happy that Time had found the love of his life. "Well, look at that! The old man is hitched!" Warriors grinned widely.

Time laughed at Warriors' excitement.  
"Yeah, I got a mister."

There were a few moments of silence from the others.  
Time didn't know if it maybe was a mistake telling them but what's done is done.  
There were a few more seconds but then Sky shouted, "YOU'RE MARRIED!?"  
And the silence was broken.

Wind continued excitedly with the screaming, "When do we meet him?! When?! Please tell me that we're meeting him some day!" Wind shook Time's shoulder because of the energy that Wind felt due to the excitement.

Twilight was a bit confused, he thought with him being Time's descendant that Time would have a wife. "I've been dying to meet him," he said even as he expected his mentor's chosen one to be a woman. Twilight will still be excited when he meets the man that made his mentor happy.

"You knew?" Legend said surprised to him, wondering how the Hero of Twilight could know such a thing.

Not that it was a man, Twilight thought for the third time but he still nodded with a smile on his face.

Time laughed again because of their antics, they all looked either excited or a tad confused, "Is it so hard to believe that I'm married?"

Hyrule answered the question, feeling a bit unsure: "Wow, it's just the idea of marriage... well, I just didn't think we could-"

"Find basic happiness?" Time interrupted him softly, "Believe me it took me years and a stubborn husband to see through that lie." Time closed his eye, thinking about home about a place where he didn't wear this Hylian armor, about a place where days are hot and nights are cold.  
He thought about the people that didn't leave him and believed him, who believed in him.

"Yeah," Hyrule replied to him, "Life's on the road, never stopping. You know what I mean...,” he then murmured, looking at the ground.

"I believe that all of you will find happiness in one way on in another. You're all good people and you will find good in your life," Time said to them comfortingly.

On the next day Four came to Time and Twilight.  
"I hope a little one isn't missing you too," Four commented to the past conversation.

Twilight puzzled again over how it even could be possible that he was Time's descendant when Time was married to a man.

Time knew that his pup was confused with the information he just got but maybe Time will tell Twilight about the offer Malon had made to him and his husband some time ago.

"No, no children," he replied to Four.

Four said something to him but he didn't really listen to him, he was fully concentrated on Twilight.

Time thought of hair with the color of vibrant red when he looked at Twilight's blond hair.

It had probably taken a few centuries to water down all that red hair.

The Hero of Time wondered if his assumption was correct and if he should tell the pup yet, what it would mean, should it be true.

Time touched Twilight's shoulder.

"Yet," Time added with a small smile.

Time wondered how impossible it was that Twilight would get the Triforce of Courage from birth on and how he still got it.  
Time wondered how cruel fate and the goddesses really were.

He looked at the golden ring, hoping that the wind of the future won't bring suffering and ruin.

He hoped everything will be alright.

For all of them.


End file.
